House Arryn
of the Eyrie, rulers of the Vale of Arryn.]] House Arryn is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. It has ruled over the Vale of Arryn for millennia, originally as the Kings of Mountain and Vale and more recently as Lords of the Vale and Wardens of the East under the Targaryen kings and King Robert Baratheon. House Arryn's sigil is a white moon and falcon on a sky-blue field. Their motto is "As High As Honor". Members * Lord Jon Arryn, the former head of the family, now deceased. ** His first wife, Lady Jeyne Arryn, who died in childbirth. Their daughter was stillborn. ** His second wife, Lady Rowena Arryn, who died of a chill. ** His third and current wife, Lady Lysa, of House Tully. Currently the ruling lady of the Vale until her son comes of age. *** Lord Jon's only surviving child and heir, Robin Arryn, the Lord of the Vale. * Lord Jon's younger sister, Lady Alys, married into House Waynwood. ** Alys's eldest son, Ser Denys Arryn, killed during Robert's Rebellion. *** Alys's grandson by her daughter, Harrold Hardyng. * Lord Jon's youngest and deceased brother, Ser Ronnel Arryn. ** Ser Ronnel's son, Ser Elbert Arryn, formerly Lord Jon's heir, slain at the order of the Mad King before the rebellion. Sworn to House Arryn * House Baelish of the Fingers. * House Corbray of Heart's Home * House Egen * House Hunter of Longbow Hall * House Redfort of Redfort * House Royce of Runestone. Image gallery House Arryn tourney.jpg|The banner of House Arryn at the Tourney of the Hand in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Tyrion, Cat and Vardis at the Eyrie.jpg|House Arryn guards look on as Tyrion Lannister is presented at the Eyrie. Promotional image from "The Wolf and the Lion". Vale knights.jpg|Knights flying the banner of House Arryn galloping through the Vale. Promotional image from "The Wolf and the Lion". Arryn shield.jpg|A shield emblazoned with the sigil of House Arryn from the HBO viewer's guide. House Arryn.jpg|HBO viewer's guide icon for House Arryn. Arryn sigil.jpg|House Arryn sigil in black and white from the HBO viewer's guide. Arryn-small.png|Small icon of House Arryn from the HBO viewers guide. Family tree In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Arryn is the oldest and purest line of Andal nobility. The Andals landed on the Fingers, an area of peninsulas, hills and rivers on Westeros's eastern coast, six thousand years ago and helped conquer the area of the Vale. Ser Artys Arryn is said to have founded the family after slaying the Griffin King, who had previously ruled the region for the First Men, on the shoulder of the Giant's Lance where the Arryns later built the Eyrie. During the summer they rule over the Vale from the Eyrie, but during the winter they descend to the Gates of the Moon, a castle at the foot of the mountain. The Gates of the Moon appear to be missing from the TV version. A notable change from the books is that Jon Arryn and Lysa Tully's son is now called 'Robin', whilst in the books he is 'Robert'. This change was made to prevent confusion with Robert Baratheon or Robb Stark. George R.R. Martin approved this change, noting that Robert Arryn's nickname in the books, 'Sweetrobin', remains intact. See also * House Arryn at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. Category:House Arryn Arryn Arryn Arryn